Visiting a Young Scientist's Grave
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and Donny go on a trip to meet with a couple people so Chloe can get more information on the young scientist that she decided to do a report on. Sequel to Memory of a Young Scientist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Debra, Suzuki, and Wanda are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Visiting a Young Scientist's Grave**

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were in the entertainment area watching a horror movie. Just then, 8 year old Chloe Calls entered the lair.

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?" Raph asked.

"How was school?" Mikey asked.

"The usual," Chloe replied.

"Donny's in the lab if you want to see him," Leo said.

"Thanks," Chloe said and then headed for the lab.

* * *

Donny was in the lab working on a project. He looked up and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Everything OK, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"Remember when I helped you clean the lab the other day?" Chloe asked as she stepped into the lab.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you still have that newspaper I came across?"

"You mean the one with the article that mentions Debra Clarsel getting killed in the major train crash?"

"That's the one."

"My brothers and I burned it in a closing ceremony."

"I was asking because I wanted to do a report on her for school."

"Want me to help you out?"

"What about your project?"

"That can wait."

"OK."

Donny turned the computer on and he and Chloe went on the internet to search for Debra Clarsel. The two of them came across something interesting.

"Is there any way you'd be able to take a few days off from school to go on a trip to Flower Valley?" Donny asked.

"I'd have to check but I don't think it'd be a problem," Chloe replied.

"Hopefully, when we get there, Sensei Suzuki Murakawa and Sensei Wanda Prokowski should be able to help out with your report."

"That would be great."

"I'll see if we can meet them at the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo."

"Good thinking."

Donny wrote an e-mail to the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo. After confirming the letter with Chloe, he sent it.

"Want to help me out while we wait for a response?" Donny asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

Donny and Chloe worked on some of the broken items in the lab. Just then, the computer beeped and Donny clicked on the e-mail he just received.

"Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski agreed to help out with your report," Donny informed Chloe.

"That's great news," Chloe said.

"We can head out tomorrow."

"I'll check to see if I can go and call later."

Donny nodded and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then Chloe left the lab and Donny went back to his project.

* * *

Before going to bed, Donny checked his shell cell. There was a text message from Chloe saying that the two of them could go on the trip starting tomorrow.

Donny spent the next couple hours finishing up his project. Then he got into his bed and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the turtles, Splinter, and Chloe were in the entertainment section of the lair. Donny had just announced that he and Chloe were going on a trip for a few days and they were leaving in an hour.

"When did you find out about this?" Raph demanded.

"I got a text message from Chloe late last night confirming the trip," Donny explained. "We're going to see a couple people that should be able to help Chloe out with a project. They own a dojo so I'll have a place to practice while I'm there."

"Would the owners happen to be Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski?" Splinter asked.

"How did you know that?" Donny asked with surprise.

"They're one of the newest dojos in the country," Leo said. "Not to mention one of the most successful."

"I can't believe you're leaving us," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

"Mikey, Chloe and I will be back in a few days," Donny said, putting both hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell. The two of them released each other several minutes later.

Raph walked over and pulled Donny into his arms. Surprised, Donny slowly returned the gesture.

"Careful out there," Raph said.

"Chloe and I will do our best," Donny said.

Donny and Raph released each other. Just then, Leo walked over and Raph stepped aside.

"Stay safe," Leo said.

"Sure thing," Donny said.

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few minutes later and Donny walked over to Splinter.

"Safe journey," Splinter said.

"Thanks," Donny said.

Donny and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. Donny picked up his duffel bag and bo and then he and Chloe left the lair.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were in the Zippy Shellmobile that Donny had finished building before the trip. He set the coordinates in the steering wheel and then the Zippy Shellmobile automatically started the engine and started moving.

Donny and Chloe spent most of the trip talking. They even had lunch and dinner in the vehicle and Donny was impressed by how good Chloe's cooking was.

Eventually, the vehicle stopped and Donny looked at the time. It turned out that it was too late to stop at the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo that night.

"Chloe, looks like we'll be spending the night in here," Donny said.

"I'll blow up the air mattresses," Chloe offered.

Donny showed her where the air mattresses were and Chloe retrieved them and blew up two of them. She even got blankets and pillows and put them on the air mattresses.

Donny and Chloe got themselves ready for bed. When they were done, Chloe went over to Donny, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Night," Donny said.

"Night," Chloe said.

Donny and Chloe released each other a few minutes later and went onto separate air mattresses. The two of them made themselves comfortable on the air mattresses, and eventually fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Donny woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. He spotted Chloe using the stove.

"Ready for breakfast?" Chloe asked.

"You can cook?" Donny asked, impressed.

"My mom showed me a couple years ago."

"That's great."

Chloe put the scrambled eggs and buttered toast on a plate once they were done. Then she and Donny each got a plate and fork, put some food on, sat on the air mattresses, and ate the food.

"Good thing you installed a stove in here," Chloe said.

"I tried to make the Zippy Shellmobile look a small motor home," Donny explained.

"You did a good job."

"Glad you like it."

"We'd better get ready to head to the surface."

"Especially since Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski are expecting us."

Donny and Chloe cleaned up once they finished eating. Then they got ready to head for the surface.

* * *

An hour later, Donny and Chloe managed to arrive on the surface. They spotted the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo, walked over, and went inside. They saw a young woman with blond hair that went halfway down her back and hazel eyes. She was wearing a green workout suit and a 4th degree black belt.

"Did you need help with anything?" the young woman asked.

"We're here to see Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski," Donny said.

"You two must be Donny and Chloe," the young woman said.

"That's right and I'm guessing that you'd be Sensei Prokowski," Chloe said.

"I am but please call me Wanda," Sensei Prokowski said with a smile.

Just then, a young Japanese woman with waist length hair and black eyes walked over. She was wearing an orange workout suit and 4th degree black belt.

"Donny and Chloe, right?" the Japanese woman asked.

"That's right," Chloe replied.

"You must be Sensei Murakawa," Donny said.

"That is right but please call me Suzuki," Sensei Murakawa said.

"I'm doing a report on Debra Clarsel and we thought you could help," Chloe said.

"We can go to the apartment upstairs and talk while we have green tea and sushi," Suzuki said.

"Suzuki makes terrific green tea and sushi," Wanda said.

"We accept your offer," Donny said.

* * *

Suzuki and Wanda's apartment was located above the dojo. Donny and Chloe spent the afternoon talking with them, drinking green tea, and eating sushi.

"This sushi is great," Chloe said.

"Suzuki, who taught you to cook, if you don't mind me asking?" Donny asked.

"My father owns a Japanese restaurant so I learned from him," Suzuki replied.

"The restaurant is called Murakawa Palace," Wanda chimed in.

"Was Debra buried near here?" Donny asked.

"Actually, she was," Suzuki said.

"Is there any way we can go visit her gravesite?" Chloe asked.

"I guess we could go," Wanda said and the others nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Suzuki parked the car in the cemetery parking lot and then she, Wanda, Chloe, and Donny got out of the car. They walked into the cemetery and searched for Debra's tombstone until they finally reached it.

Just then, Debra's Ghost appeared. Donny, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda stood there in shock.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"You must be Debra," Chloe said.

"That would be correct," Debra's Ghost said.

"Glad to see you, Debra," Suzuki said.

"We need your help," Wanda said.

"Chloe wants to do a report on you for school and we came here to see if we could get some answers," Donny said.

"I'll do my best to help you," Debra's Ghost said.

"I really appreciate that," Chloe said.

Debra's Ghost talked about her life and even mentioned the train crash she had been killed in. When she was done, she vanished into thin air, and Chloe was the only one with dry eyes.

Chloe waited patiently while the other pulled themselves together. Then they walked out of the cemetery.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Donny were packing their belongings. They had fried egg sandwiches for breakfast and orange juice.

"Thanks for helping us out," Chloe said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Suzuki said.

"We can keep in touch if it's not a problem," Donny said.

"Either of you can e-mail us at our website anytime," Wanda said.

Donny and Chloe shook hands with Suzuki and Wanda. Then they gathered their belongings and left the apartment.

* * *

Later that day, after dropping Chloe off at her grandparents' house, Donny returned to the lair. He went into the entertainment area and saw Mikey playing with his kitten Klunk.

"Hi, Mikey, how've you been?" Donny asked.

"Donny, you're back!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Donny who returned the gesture.

Just then, Leo, Raph, and Splinter entered the room. Mikey tightened his hold on Donny not wanting to let go.

"We really missed you," Leo told Donny, wrapping his arms around his brother. Donny returned the gesture using one arm while holding Mikey with the other.

Leo stepped away and then Raph got a turn. Raph said, "Glad you're home, Donny. By the way, where's Chloe?"

"I dropped her off at her grandparents so she could get started on her report," Donny explained.

Raph stepped away and Splinter walked up. Mikey finally released Donny and Splinter and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"I am glad to have you back home, my son," Splinter said.

"I'm glad to be back home, Sensei," Donny said.

Splinter and Donny released each other. Splinter headed for his room and the turtles started playing with Klunk.

The End


End file.
